Toons (Cars) (Justin Quintanilla)
Justin Quintanilla's movie-spoof Cast *Lightning McQueen - Ted ((The Lorax)(2012)) *Sally Carrera - Audrey (The Lorax)((2012)) *Mater - Blu (Rio) *Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Mack - Ferdinand *Chick Hicks - o hare (the lorax) *Strip "The King" Weathers - flynn rider (tangled) *Lynda Weathers - rapunzel (tangled) *Tex Dinoco - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Red - Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *Sheriff - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Doc Hudson - the beast (the beauty and beast) *Luigi and Guido - freddy and peck (barnyard) *Sarge - flip (pet alien) *Fillmore - gumpers (pet alien) *Ramone - Manny (Ice Age) *Flo - Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) *Lizzie - gramma norma (the lorax) *Van and Minny - Flik and Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Mia and Tia - melda and gabby (pet alien) *Fred - runt of the litter (chicken little) *Stanley - carl fredricksen (up) *Boost - guy gagne (turbo) *DJ - vector perkins (despicable me) *Wingo - goob (meet the robinsons) *Snot Rod - dr doofenshmirtz (phineas and ferb) *Tractors - Boov (Home) *Frank - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) Other cast * Bob Cutlass - Miguel (The Road To El Dorado) * Darrell Cartrip - Tulio (The Road To El Dorado) * Antenna Ball Seller Car - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Lightning McQueen's Pit Crew - Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride and Bobby Santiago (The Loud House) * Kori Turbowitz - Marina (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) * Harv - Minion (Megamind) * Lightyear Blimp - Biggie (Trolls) * Peterbuilt - Ronin (Epic) * Car Reporter #1 - RJ (Over the Hedge) * Japanese Car Reporter - Periwinkle (Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings) * Dale Earnheardt, Jr. - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Jay Limo - Buster Moon (Sing) * Sven 'the Governator' - Judge Peckinpah (The Angry Birds Movie) * Car Reporter #2 - Oscar (Shark Tale) * Security Guard #2 - Ezylryb (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * Mario Andretti - Balto * Chick Hicks' Pit Crew - Thunderclap, Downpour, Windgust, Frostbite and Coldfront (The Good Dinosaur) * The King's Pit Crew - Various Emojis * Dinoco Helicopter - Dragon (Shrek) * Michael Schumacher Ferrari - Little Creek (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * T.J. Hummer - Missing Link (Monsters vs. Aliens) Scenes * Toons (Cars) part 1 - Dinoco 400 * Toons (Cars) part 2 - Victory Lane * Toons (Cars) part 3 - Rust-Eeze * Toons (Cars) part 4 - "Life is a Highway" * Toons (Cars) part 5 - Ted's Lost * Toons (Cars) part 6 - Into Town * Toons (Cars) part 7 - Where's Ted? * Toons (Cars) part 8 - The Cell/Ted's Trial * Toons (Cars) part 9 - Bessie/Lost Customers * Toons (Cars) part 10 - Shifu's Challenge * Toons (Cars) part 11 - A New Road * Toons (Cars) part 12 - 'Turn Right to Go Left' * Toons (Cars) part 13 - Back to Work * Toons (Cars) part 14 - Boov Tipping * Toons (Cars) part 15 - Backwards Jogging/Goodnight * Toons (Cars) part 16 - Shifu's Piston Cups * Toons (Cars) part 17 - Breakfast at Ellie's * Toons (Cars) part 18 - Walk with Audrey * Toons (Cars) part 19 - Wheel Well/"Our Town" * Toons (Cars) part 20 - Stampede * Toons (Cars) part 21 - Shifu's Race * Toons (Cars) part 22 - 'He's Gone?' * Toons (Cars) part 23 - A New Customer/Crusin' * Toons (Cars) part 24 - Ted's Found * Toons (Cars) part 25 - California Race (Part 1) * Toons (Cars) part 26 - California Race (Part 2) * Toons (Cars) part 27 - Back on the Map * Toons (Cars) part 28 - End Credits Ted.jpg|Ted as Lightning McQueen Audrey.jpg|Audrey as Sally Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu as Mater 8117a-timonypumba2.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa as Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze Bull Ferdinand.png|Ferdinand as Mack Guy Gagne.png|Guy Gagné as Chick Hicks Gene.jpg|Gene as The King Jailbreak.jpg|Jailbreak as Lynda Weathers Dracula-0.png|Dracula as Tex Dinoco Duke the secret life of pets.png|Duke as Red Krabs artwork.png|Mr. Krabs as Sheriff Shifu in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Shifu as Doc Hudson Monsters university 3d 10.png|Sulley and Mike as Luigi and Guido Zootopia Bogo render.png|Chief Bogo as Sarge Rodney robots.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom as Fillmore Cha Manny.png|Manny as Ramone Ellie.png|Ellie as Flo GoodFionaImage.png|Fiona as Lizzie Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-614.jpg|Flik and Princess Atta as Van and Minny Adelie Ramon.png|Ramon as Fred Shrek the Ogre.jpg|Shrek as Stanley Cretaceous.png|Cretaceous as Boost Maelstrom.png|Maelstrom as DJ Hopper.png|Hopper as Wingo Moltbugslife.png|Molt as Snot Rod Boovs.png|Boov as Tractors Rudy in Ice Age 3.jpeg|Rudy as Frank Trivia: *The Clips for Shifu, Guy Gagné, Dracula, Sulley and Mike, Rodney Copperbottom, Manny, Ellie, Joy, Sadness, Cretaceous, Maelstrom, Hopper, Molt, the Boov and Rudy are the same clips from J.B. Eagle Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:Cars Spoof Category:Cars Spoof Movies Category:Cars Movies Category:Cars Category:Cars Parody Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Upcoming